Johnny's Ent : Agence de catins
by xCotton-Candy
Summary: Plusieurs situations où le fait que les Johnny's sont de purs cas-sociaux doublés de catins est prouvé. Recueil d'OS. Humour, shônen ai/yaoi & Johnny's. Enjoy.


Johnny's Entertainment : agence de catins.

1 - Le jour où un Junior réalisa que tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde et que les sempai allaient bientôt s'en prendre à leurs cadets.

- Ryoooooo !

Un Junior qui passait par là se retourna et vit Tegoshi Yuya lui passer devant en courant. Ce dernier ne prêta aucune attention à son cadet, cherchant à rattraper son aîné -qui marchait un peu trop vite à son goût- dans les couloirs de la Johnny's. Nishikido Ryo s'arrêta, soupira, excédé, puis se retourna.

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il, un pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

- Je viens de réaliser quelque chose !

- Et tu viens me déranger juste pour ça ?

Il le regarda un instant, perplexe avant de se remettre en marche d'un pas rapide.

- Ben oui... C'est important ! Hé ! mais attends-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je viens de réaliser que j'avais couché avec à peu près tous les Johnny's de l'agence... Sauf les Hey! Say! JUMP, enfin une partie...

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? soupira Ryo. Tout le monde a couché avec à peu près tout le monde ici. Et certains n'ont pas eu de scrupules sur le fait que les JUMP soient jeunes. Regarde Ohno et Chinen.

Ne prenant pas compte du commentaire de son ami, Yuya poursuivit :

- Mais maintenant je m'ennuie, c'est lassant de toujours coucher avec les mêmes personnes. C'est comme les vêtements, c'est chiant de porter toujours les mêmes. C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé le shopping !

Nishikido soupira pour la énième fois depuis qu'il dialoguait avec Tegoshi -et ça ne faisait pourtant pas longtemps.

- Si tu arrêtais de voir tes collègues comme des objets sexuels ça pourrait être plus intéressant.

- Beuuuh... Y a qu'avec Massu que c'est tout le temps intéressant... Sauf qu'il veut plus coucher avec moi parce que je suis pas « sérieux ».

Ryo lui lança un regard désespéré que le plus jeune interpréta d'une mauvaise manière.

- Ah ! Non mais t'inquiètes Ryo-chan, c'était vraiment bien avec toi. Mais Massu c'est mon chéri tu comprends. C'est comme toi avec Yamapi.

L'aîné secoua la tête négativement.

- Oui, mais moi je le considère comme une personne à part entière et j'ai arrêté d'aller voir à droite à gauche une fois que j'ai essayé tout le monde.

- Ah... C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il m'aime plus...

- Qui ça ? demanda une voix étrangère à la conversation.

Yamashita Tomohisa, qui sortait d'une salle en compagnie de son ami Jin Akanishi, les croisa dans le couloir et vint s'intéresser à leur conversation. Le jeune Junior était toujours derrière eux et aurait préféré ne pas avoir à passer par là à ce moment.

- Massu, répondit simplement Yuya au leader.

- Ah il t'aime plus ? Pourtant y a 10 minutes il était encore en train de se plaindre que tu te tapais tout le monde et qu'il aimerait bien que tu ne couche qu'avec lui.

- Ben justement, j'ai plus personne avec qui coucher !

- Ah ? Toi aussi t'as essayé tout le monde, intervint Jin. C'est chiant maintenant hein ?

Yamashita se mit à rire puis prit la main de son amant.

- Faites comme Ryo et moi, calmez vos ardeurs avec une seule et même personne.

- Mais c'est pas intéressant ! Il faut du changement ! se plaignit Tegoshi.

- Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Jin.

- Ah non, au contraire ! Ça peut être trèèès intéressant.

Ryo fit un sourire complice accompagné d'un clin d'œil à son Pi. Akanishi et Yuya poussèrent un soupir bruyant.

- On va quand même pas finir par coucher avec des Junior, si ?

- Ben non, tu sais très bien que Johnny-san les garde pour lui.

Un hoquet surpris retentit dans le couloir. Les quatre hommes se retournèrent et remarquèrent enfin le jeune garçon qui tentait tant bien que mal d'être discret.

- Euh... Merde ?

- T'aurais mieux fait de la fermer Jin... dit Yamapi.

- J'allais le dire, confirma Yuya.

Le Junior regardait ses sempai d'un air horrifié. Ryo tenta d'arranger la situation.

- Non mais t'inquiètes pas, c'était ironique. Johnny-san ne poserait jamais la main sur un Junior.

- Ouai, enfin il s'est bien tapé les SMAP... fit remarquer Akanishi.

- Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de sortir ça maintenant ?

- Euh... non.

Yuya, qui décréta qu'il était mauvais de mentir à son cadet avoua :

- Bon ben voilà maintenant t'es au courant, tous tes sempai son gays, ou au moins bi. Ils ont à peu près tous couché ensemble et maintenant ils s'ennuient. Mais t'inquiètes pas, on attendra que tu sois plus vieux pour te faire des avances.

- Tu crois franchement que ça va le rassurer ? lâcha Yamapi.

- Ben non.

- Mais dis moi, y a pas des Junior qui ont la majorité ou presque ? demanda Jin.

- Ça non plus ça risque pas de l'aider...

- N'empêche qu'il a raison de demander, ça peut être intéressant ! affirma Yuya.

- Vous êtes désespérant... soupira Ryo.

- Akanishi, on devrait recoucher ensemble ! dit soudain le plus jeune.

- Ça semble être une bonne idée... J'ai du temps libre, allons-y ! répondit Jin, après un court instant de réflexions.

- Avoir les mêmes opinions est une bonne raison pour faire du sexe, vous savez, lança Tegoshi à ses deux aînés avant de suivre Jin.

C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent faire des choses pas franchement catholiques dans un coin sombre, laissant un Yamapi et un Ryo désespéré ainsi qu'un Junior apeuré.

- C'est des cas sociaux doublés de catins ces mecs...

- Faut bien qu'ils calment leurs ardeurs sinon c'est les jeunes qui vont en pâtir. Ils en ont déjà traumatisé un.

- En parlant de ça, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Ryo au garçon.

- A...Akira...

- Vient on te raccompagne à ta salle de répet'.

- M...Merci... Euh... C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Tegoshi-san ?

- Oui, mais n'y fait pas attention. Tu comprendras ce que c'est si tu deviens célèbre. Être coupé du monde et ne pas pouvoir s'afficher avec sa copine ça limite les relations humaines alors on fini par se tourner vers nos collègues.

- Ah...

Ceci ne rassura en rien le jeune homme qui quitta l'agence le lendemain même, un peu trop perturbé.

- Dommage, dit Jin quand il l'apprit, un peux plus vieux il aurait été « violable ».

- Je confirme, ajouta Yuya.


End file.
